sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Jones
Name: Jessica Lynn Anne Jones Gender: Female Age: Eighteen 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Student Council, Choir, Singing (non-school related, mostly church functions) Appearance: Somewhat tall, Jessica stands at 5'9" and weighs around 135 pounds, making her overall thin, but with a bit of padding around the edges. She's definitely not fat, and she's never seemed to mind much. Where she's from, she's was always taught that having curves was a good thing. Up until senior year, Jessica kept her hair bleach blonde in color, but immediately before school started this year, she dyed it back its natural brown color. She gets a lot of compliments on it, with people telling her it suits her nicely. It's fairly long, reaching just below her armpits, and she normally wears it curly, although some days she'll opt to straighten it out. Her eyes are dark brown in color and Jessica is a fan of the "natural" look, opting not to wear much makeup. Her eyebrows are arched highly and her teeth are white and straight. Overall, she's a fairly attractive girl... enough to be the apple of a few people's eye, at least. Biography: Jessica was born in Dallas, Texas, to Benton and Stacee Jones, a minister and a psychologist. She's got two siblings, an older brother named Grayson (age 19) and a younger sister named Kaleigh (age 17). Being so close in age with her siblings, they were naturally pretty close growing up, with Grayson being somewhat protective of his two younger sisters. As a child, Jessica often sung at her father's local Baptist church, gaining a bit of hometown fame for her noteworthy voice. Jessica's adolescent life, overall, was a happy one. Perhaps the most mortifying time she experienced as a child was the day her mother announced that they were moving to California. The move was difficult on all the Jones siblings, but Jessica found herself settling into her new school and making new friends fairly easily. Always smiling, she had no troubling putting people at ease, and that, combined with her "southern charm", as they liked to call it, made her skyrocket through the ranks of popularity. Having been given a religious upbringing, Jessica managed to cling on to those beliefs throughout high school, even declaring openly that she was going to stay a virgin until she was married. Even this far into high school, Jessica has maintained that promise, and keeps an air of innocence about her. She remains as much of a songbird as ever, still regularly performing at church functions. Her voice has once again managed to gain some sort of small "hometown" fame to it, although it's nothing major. Jessica does well academically, maintaining a high B average in most of her classes. Her favorite is, of course, choir, although she's particularly good at English as well. Of course, a few people have made snide comments toward her high marks in English, associating her southern origins with typical stereotypes. This year was Jessica's first year to make it onto Student Council, and she couldn't have been more thrilled about it, seeing it as some kind of personal achievement. Of course, her parents were thrilled too, thinking it would look great on her already well-balanced college resumé. Between that, her church involvement, and the periodic volunteer work she found herself doing (she especially seemed to like going down to the nursing home and visiting with the elderly), she seemed like an ideal candidate for a nice scholarship to a good school. Advantages: Her looks are probably her biggest advantage, although she still doesn't hold a candle to some of the other girls in her class. Her personality might be an advantage too. She's got the ability to put people at ease fairly easily, which might help her a lot in the game. Disadvantages: A lot of people see her as a "goody-goody", so she wouldn't find favor with any of the more delinquent groups that might have banded together on the island. She's not in any kind of athletics, so while she's in okay shape from her own personal workouts, she wouldn't be able to compete with some of the more athletic kids in school. Designated Number: Female Student no. 72 --- Designated Weapon: Garden Spade Conclusion: Miss Jessica won't be able to sing her way out of this situation now will she? Ha, I love watching the goody goody's break. She won't stand a chance on the island unless she uses her body to keep her alive. The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Possibly members of Squad One. Killed By: Incinerated in explosion triggered by Bill Ritch. Collected Weapons: Garden Spade (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Jessica was handled by Mimi following her introduction in Freedom or Bust. Threads V3: *#6: Freedom or Bust Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jessica Jones. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students